Thing's They'll Never Say
by GirlWithTheInkStainedSoul
Summary: I give you no names, that is for you to guess on your own its quite obvious tho its the story of renounced love, one i very much enjoyed writing. comments would very very very nice. and take a guess at who it is, if u guess correct, u get a cookie


Things They'll Never Say

He stumbled through the darkened hall, the stench of cactus juice clinging to his breath. Hiccup The bender leaned on the cold marble wall for support, his mind dizzy with choices.

"_I'll never tell her,"_ he thought. He continued down the hall towards the last room. He shouldn't have gone off with Sokka, it was no surprise that the watertribesman had gotten him drunk. He caught himself, almost falling to the floor.

"_I'll never tell her,"_ he thought again. "How her eyes sparkle as though two stars have settled in those aqua-tinted orbs, not how her hazel colored hair lies gently on her shoul-hiccup-ders. I can never tell her."

The young teen sighed, not even realizing that he had passed his own room, now gaiting towards hers. "Never will I tell her how much I lo-" He paused; he was now at her door. But instead of pushing it open, and he wanted to _so_ bad, he only starred. Was it the alcohol? Perhaps his sense finally reached him, causing the teen to wonder what he was truly doing there.

--

She sat wide away, her eyes closed but mind still busy.

"He kissed me," she thought. "But I only starred, I did nothing…" A sigh escaped her lips; the girl could only wonder what stopped her from going straight to his room and kissing him now. Why couldn't she just go and tell him how she felt? But she didn't know why, she herself didn't know how she really felt; her heart was torn _between_ two. She sat up, careful not to mess with her sheets, the girl being the neat freak she was, and tried to think.

"But if I don't tell him…What would I say?! I'll never say it's because of…" Another sigh. The girl bit her lip, considering the situation, but her mind couldn't close around a solution. "Ugh!"

The young bender fell back against her bedding, wishing she could scream without being heard. She turned to lie on her back, drew in a deep breath, shoved her face into her pillow, and-- Clank **Clank**

--

He hadn't realized what he had done until it was too late. He quickly pulled his hand away from the door. He cursed under his breathe, then realized what a mess he must have been, he had been in a bar half the night after all. The teen quickly played with his hair, pushing it out of his face, trying to straighten his clothes. He sighed, hearing her footsteps.

_**I'm tuggin' at my hair**_

_**I'm pullin' at my clothes**_

_**I'm tryin' to keep my cool**_

_**I know it shows**_

Too late, the door opened.

--

"Oh, it's just you…What's wrong?" She noticed the strange look on his face, realizing she had seen in once before, although not recognizing where from…

--

"I…I…" He stopped, the last thing he wanted to do was make a fool of himself. He was never good with words anyway; they always seemed to get him into more trouble. For once in his life, he followed his heart.

--

The girl gasped for breath, not realizing what was happening until she felt his lips against hers, soft and caressing. She went limp, her arms curling around his neck for support. His hands on her face, in her hair. As quickly as it started, he pulled away.

--

"I…I'm…" _Don't be stupid, say __**something! **_he thought.

_**What's wrong with my tongue?**_

_**These words keep slipping away**_

_**I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say**_

--

She looked up at him, silently willing him to continue.

--

_**I'm staring at my feet**_

_**My cheeks are turning red**_

_**And I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

"I **love** you!" he choked out, feeling foolish for his boldness and wishing he were a tiger-chameleon, easily able to hide in the most open places. Before she could respond, he quickly turned around and walked, feeling her eyes seer into his back as she watched him leave. _Please don't trip…_ He continued on to his room, to unsure of himself to look back.

--

The girl watched him leave, her fingers lying softly on her bottom lip, where his had been only minutes before. Her heart began to slow, thank the spirits, and she turned back into her room. She slept for the first night in days, knowing where her heart truly lied, knowing where it had been along.

"I love you too," she whispered. But those were the words she'd never say.

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I want to blow you--away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down--on one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_


End file.
